


A New Life

by L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7



Category: Original Work, Youtubers, highschool - Fandom, relationships - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7/pseuds/L_u_c_k_y_g_i_r_l_7_7_7_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen - year - old Lillianna Evans honestly had no idea what was going on With her life. It felt as if one day she was being homeschooled in her boring cream colored room, and then the next she was going to a private school (for youtubers) that she didn't even know existed. While there, though, she met some pretty unexpected people she was glad to call her friends. Read more in "A New Life".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the sloppy writing please. :D This is just something I came up with during class one day, so it's probably not going to be any good. Thanks for reading anyway!

Chapter _I: The School of Taya_

* * *

 

I remember my old home. The dreary walls, the boring gray carpet, the way the floor boards always creaked whenever I stepped on them, everything. Yet it's all just a distant memory now. Now, I live in a bigger, more colorful, more cheery house. Deep, Royal red walls, beautiful white, hardwood floors, and a stunning view of Mount Naidu with her beautiful lake counterpart just below her majesty. I love where I am now. What's even better is that I have the amazing opportunity to go to a secret private school for people ages fourteen to twenty one.  _The School of Taya._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quietly hummed a tune I came up with a little while back. As I pulled off my nightdress, quickly, I replaced it by putting on my white turtleneck. Then on came the vest with the school's crest, a lion, on it, followed by my tights, skirt, shoes... So on and so on. 

"Lilli! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up and start walking!"

Mom. I know she cares about me and all, but sometimes she can be a huge annoyance. Not today though, the LAST thing I want to do is be late to school.

"Coming!"

I grabbed my bag, which currently only held my binder for classes, three pencils (mechanical), two pens, and my phone. I hurriedly sprinted down the stairs, grabbed my house keys, and bid a quick farewell to my parents. I glanced down at my watch.  ~~~~ ~~~~ _5:30_ it read. Since school started at 6:40, I knew I was going to be getting there at least thirty minutes early. As I walked along the trail to school I just kinda got lost in my head. Thinking about how beautiful the birds sound, the way the trees touch the sky, the way lake Celestia glistened under the sun, God, was it gorgeous. And before I knew it I was there. The school was lined with redwood trees and bushes full of tiny, white flowers. There was a brick path leading up to a huge fountain, where the path just simply went around and on to the tall, ivory gate with the previously mentioned lion crest. I checked to make sure my uniform was looking decent, entered my student ID number in the keypad, and stepped inside.

 


	2. Chapter II: The Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilli finds herself Staring at the eyes of what one might consider a god. She also finds herself very lost and confused by all the halls and classrooms of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... WHOOP WHOOP! (NOTICE) There is most likely going to be language in some of the chapters... just giving you guys a heads up!

Only now has she realized that her palms are sweating. She looked around, her bright blue eyes scanning the main hallway. The entrance had tall, white pillars that touched the roof. A long, red carpet stretched across the floor, like something you would see off of Broadway. Two gigantic white lions stared menacingly down at her, their lifeless eyes making it all the more creepy. Her phone buzzed in her bag.

" _Don't forget to check in with the office! They should have your schedule & locker number. Shoot me a text once you're done! Love you sweetie!!! <3 ~Mom" _

 Classic mom. Unfortunately, unlike those high school drama cliches, no one was really there to help her find her way. After what seemed like 20 minutes, (which was actually just 10...) she had found it. The people there were honestly really nice. One of them had black hair with a blond streak going through it, her male counterpart having the same blond streak, but with brown hair. She said her name was Ms. Berhow, the vice principle. The principle's name was Mr. Hanson.

 "Well thank you both so much!" 

They nodded, smiled, and waved as I walked away.

_"Hey mom, I'm done. See you later. Love you!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Flashback!)**

_I walked home as it started to snow. By the the time I got there, I was freezing cold. I walked into my house, and my parents slowly approached me. Not gonna lie, but I was extremely nervous. They never did that._

_"Hello, sweetie... there was a letter for you in the mail, we thought you might wanna read it!"_

_Oh no... was I getting detention? Or worse, suspension?! No, no... that couldn't be it! I've been a perfect student all year... so what is it?!_

_"You just got invited to a special school, called the School of Taya!"_

_But I don't even remember enrolling into another school!_

_"How? I never even-"_

_"We didn't either. No one but the students and their parents know about it... They found you by your YouTube channel. In fact, that's why they want you. They see potential in you. They offered a payment plan so you could go. Lilli, you have a choice to make. Do you want to go, or stay here?"_

_It took a bit of time to think about, but I finally decided that I wanted to go. I was so excited!!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Now I was here. as I walked by all the lockers, I saw that all of them had their YouTube name and Logo on them. Each deep red locker even more different that the rest. My locker number was  _6_ , my lucky number. Once I arrived, though, much to my disappointment, My locker had nothing but the words:  _LilliBug_ on it. My username. I don't know why, but I fell in love with the locker to my right, number  _7\. Luckygirl7777_ , it read. Underneath was a giant bright green clover. Four leaves to show the luck, of course. I didn't even know who it belonged to, but I loved it. When I opened my locker, I found a little mirror already inside with a brush underneath. It was like they knew! I looked at my reflection through the mirror. My hair started off as a strawberry blonde, and gradually became more of an auburn the further it went down, which was right above my calves. My eyes were bright blue. People would sometimes say if they stared hard enough, they could see the ocean. When I was mad, however, they could see a storm. My skin was pale, and I had freckles that went from under my eyes, over my nose, and to the other end of my face. I also had thin lips, a pointed nose, and thin eyebrows. As I got everything ready for class, I heard a person step up to the locker on my right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. When I get more time, I'll write longer, but for now that's not happening. What did you think of Lilli's character design? What role do you think the girl at locker number seven will be playing? Hope you guys liked this one! Another update should be up soon... See you soon!
> 
> ~Luckygirl7777


	3. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SCREAMING WHY im soo sorry for what u have to witness this chapter. BTW my friends Kaitie and EagleFeather helped me write this, but they don't have an account yet. Most of the stuff in parenthesis are written by them. HAVE FUN READING THIS CRAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and I are evil. And all of this is their fault. (no it's not ALL our faults its your fault.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screaming. Crying. Pain.

"Take her away!" she had said.

My sister's face, gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had turned her head towards me as I started to walk away.

"Hey! LilliBug, right?"

I turned to to face her. I must say, she had this beautiful brunette hair which faded into a light blonde. Her Eyes were a gorgeous forest green, and her voice was like an angel. She had the most adorable green top on, followed by worn, denim shorts, and knee - high black boots with white laces. To top it all of, of coarse, was a baby pink bow on the top of her head. Only then, had I noticed that she had grey dog - like ears, kind of like the rabbit ears atop my head. (oops)

"H - hey..."

Oh no. I stuttered. I never stutter. I was never exactly the shy type with people I just met. I'm just not sure what exactly this girl is doing to me, but clearly something is wrong. She started giggling, which then turned into a full on laugh. She snorted and then put her hand up over her mouth to cover it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry, I - It's just that was adorable!"

She snorted again and I turned beet red. She stopped laughing and it almost seemed like a memory, SOMETHING was coming back to her from long ago. Her eyes widened for a split second and then went back to normal. She started laughing whatever it was and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, My name is Lucky, from the YouTube channel LuckyGirlsForLife. I run this channel with my friends KaitieTheBoss, EagleFeather, Cupcat, Ice, and some of my other friends whom I call guests. Sorry if you already know that. What's your name?"

She started giggling a cheeky, nervous giggle. I froze. Something came back to me as well, I must have known her from somewhere because that giggle sounded REALLY familiar. I spoke again, and luckily I was more confident with my speech than I was the first time.

"Hello Lucky! My name is Lilliana Evans, and I run the youtube channel called LilliBug."

I paused to take a breath as Lucky took all that in and nodded, so I continued.

"I work alone on my channel, but I do singing and gaming videos, or to be more specific, Minecraft gaming videos."

Her eyes lit up and she practically shouted.

"REALLY!?!? Me too!"

I slowly backed away and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I get a little excited sometimes."

Another girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up to locker number eight.

"OH! Meet my friend, Kaitie. She is the girlfriend of the total **HUNK** (  <\--- thanks to my friends, the real Kaitie and a soon - to - be mentioned character, Amber.) of the school, Sean! Or as he likes to call himself, Jack." 

She blushed a tomato red. I giggled a bit and introduced myself (myskelp). Just then Jack walked up behind Kaitie, and put a finger

to his mouth. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders, and screamed, "TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YOU KAITIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After he said that the whole school shook and a piece of the ceiling fell. They turned their heads towards the piece of the ceiling and whispered,

"oh." 

Mark then came running up to them screaming, 

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO, JACK?!?!?"

"SORRY."

They stared at the two screaming monsters.

(HELP SMOL CHILD DOES NOT KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO. MY FRIENDS AND I ARE CHILDREN OF SIN.)

(I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE CAUSE WHY NOT)

(ah. AH. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short and crappy chapter, but thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! More should be coming soon, but school might delay that. What do you guys think Lilli finds inside? Tell me what ya think! Anyway see you guys later! Bye!
> 
> ~Luckygirl7777


End file.
